


His Return

by Arty_Girl



Series: Edward Elric Returns [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alphonse needs a hug the most, Ed's back now, God I love all these characters, Hugs, I have to make one, Of course there has to be a short joke somewhere, Post-Canon, Regaining Memories, Some angst, This is Fullmetal Alchemist people, Why is there a train this early, Wrath's kinda polite I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Edward finally returns after three years on the other side of the gate. His reception back in Resembool is... interesting, to say the least. It's not bad, however.(Part one of a series of short stories about what happens after Ed returns from the other side of the gate)FMA '03 ANIME SPOILERS AHEAD)





	His Return

Alphonse Elric glanced up at the clock. Three in the morning. He bent back over his alchemy book. He had been studying alchemy during the night for several years, ever since his brother Edward has mysteriously vanished. Al himself had also seemingly lost four years, despite still being a ten-year-old. Or so it seemed. The door creaked open, and Al snapped up to see Wrath parading in. The homunculus boy was shouting some indecipherable words. He nodded at Al as he passed, and sprinted into the hallway where Winry Rockbell, her grandmother, and the guests slept. He said one thing that Al could make out. "He's here! Wake up and come out! He's here!" Al gasped, and whispered quietly. "Brother?" A figure in the shadows stepped out past the doorframe.

* * *

Winry was the first person awake. She poked her head out the door where Wrath stood. "Quiet down Wrath, you're going to wake everybody up." Wrath gave her a broad smile as Winry's grandmother, Pinako Rockbell, came out. "That's the idea, Winry!" Izumi Curtis, her husband Sig, and their assistant Mason came out of their rooms followed by Rose Thomas. "What is it, child?" Izumi set a hand on Wrath's shoulder. "He's here!" Wrath ran into the main room and was followed by the others. It was Edward. Rose's eyes were wide. "Ed. Ward?" Winry let out a squeal and tackled him to the ground in a hug. She let go of him, only to then give him a slap. "You worried all of us! We had no idea where you were, or if you were coming back, or-" Ed's right hand came up to his cheek where Winry slapped him, and he cut her off. "I'm sorry Winry, I was stuck on the other side of the gate. It took me three years to figure out how to get back. But I'm back now, aren't I? Wait, why are you staring at me?" Pinako was the first person to recover from the temporary shock. "Your arm, Edward." He looked carefully at his right arm. "Oh yeah, that's not automail anymore. Neither is my leg." Mason went over to Ed and clapped him on the shoulder. "From what I gather, you've got a lot of people to meet! You might wanna get on that!" Ed smirked. "You're right! You wanna come with me, Al?" There was no response from the younger boy. "Al?" Ed glanced over at his brother. Al had his arms wrapped around his knees and was rocking back and forth.

* * *

Al? Are you okay?" Al lifted his head up to meet his brother's eyes. "I... I remember everything." His eyes were wide and he seemed to be gasping for breath. Ed moved over to sit next to his brother, and pulled him into a calm hug. Everybody else had to stifle a gasp. "You remember what happened after you tried to bring your mother back?" Izumi inquired, eyes wide. Al nodded, a slight movement that one could easily miss. "The suit of armor. The philosopher's stone. The homunculi. Everyone at Central. Bringing you back to life." He began to cry, burying his head in his lap. "The Tuckers and Mr. Hughes." He looked at Wrath, utter fear visible in his eyes, remembering what the creature had done. Winry crept over and wrapped her arms around Al's shoulders. "It's all over now, Al. You're safe and you don't have to worry. Especially not with Shorty here back! Right Ed?" She winked at the older Elric. Ed cast a glare at his friend, but also gave a tiny nod. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Al. Anyone who lays a hand on you with the intent to harm will have to go through me first." Al's face showed a hint of a smile at the protectiveness of his friend and brother. "Thank you. Both of you." Ed and Winry spoke simultaneously. "Anytime, Al. Anytime." Wrath was perched uncertainly on the couch next to Izumi. The teacher whispered something to the young homunculus. Wrath stood up, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry for waking all of you up." Everybody waved it off as they headed back to their rooms one by one. Izumi paused in the doorway, for the Elrics still lingered in the main room. "You two need to sleep." Ed scoffed. "Nah Teacher. We can sleep on the way to Central. We have too many people to meet." A smile, a true wide smile, formed on Al's face as he spoke. "Yeah, we don't want to waste time!" Izumi chuckled. "Well, I trust that you'll return safely." With that, she turned on her heel and went back to her room.

* * *

The Elric brothers went out the door, heading to the train station. Al looked at his brother. "Who are we going to see first?" Ed glanced away. "Let's just say that there's someone who told me to return alive, three years ago. I figured he and his brother should be the first to know." Al nodded, having a pretty good clue as to who his brother was talking about. Through some sheer luck, they managed to find a train heading to Central at 3:15 AM. Al quickly fell asleep once they boarded. Ed stared at his brother, truly asleep. His chest rose and fell slowly and calmly. He still appeared as his ten-year-old self, and Ed chuckled quietly. He thought about how happy the people they were heading to see would be when they got there. He looked out the window and watched the scenery rush past. A quiet sigh escapes his lips as he thinks about everything that happened. It wasn't that long before he fell asleep, only waking up once the train arrived in Central.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I just finished watching FMA '03 not that long ago and man, I am SHOOKETH. Al loosing his memory of the (I think) four years as a suit of metal, Ed being stuck on the other side of the gate, Wrath with automail. God I love this series. But I digress. I got inspired to write some stuff about Ed's return from the other side of the gate.


End file.
